¿Sera melón o sandia?
by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo
Summary: /Summary Temporal/ Little Mac nunca pensó en el romance, ¿Cómo? ¡Si tenía toda una carrera frente de él! Pero, claro, cuando se dos almas entrelazadas logran captar su atención, Mac no sabe si quedarse con melón o con sandia. Estas son sus aventuras…
1. Prologo

Prologo:

"Ya voy."— Decía mientras tocaban el timbre, un incesante pitido que no lo dejaba descansar y que ya empezaba a darle dolor en la cabeza. —"¡Sí, ya dije que ya voy! Pero qué bárbaro, como molestan."

Se abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa vio al pequeño Mac (como le decía) ahí, medio desorientado y tambaleando en su lugar. El joven boxeador estaba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, si apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie. Su ropa estaba todo desnivelado y su cabello, mojado por la fuerte lluvia que caía, estaba alborotado.

"¡Mac!"— Exclamo este alarmado,— "Pero qué demonios… ¿cómo es que estas así?"

Lo hizo pasar en seguida, sentándolo en el sillón.

"Doc, no me siento bien."— Gimió el joven, meneando la cabeza.

"Me lo imagino. Si estas ebrio."

"Estoy confundido. No sé qué hacer."— Contesto Mac, como si ese simple argumento justificara la borrachera que se cargaba en ese momento.

Doc dio un suspiro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Este muchacho le iba a sacar canas verdes un día, ¡por imprudente e impulsivo!— "¿A si?" Dijo, "Yo te diré que hacer: metete a la ducha y cuidado que te vayas a dormir. Ahora vengo, iré a hacerte un café."— Y con eso se hizo para la cocina cuando el otro salto de repente y lo detuvo, sujetándole del brazo.

"No entiendes."— Dijo Mac, sus ojos saltaron, dándole un aspecto aún más perturbador del que ya tenía. En ellos se veía la desesperación y el miedo que su embriagada y somnolienta voz no transmitía. Parecía un loco.— "¡No puedo pensar bien! Cada día pienso más en ella, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en _él_."

"¿Él? ¿Ella? ¿De quienes hablas, muchacho? Vamos, habla."— Presiono Doc, pero Mac pareció no haberlo escuchado. Su mirada se mantenía fija en algún punto de la sala, realmente sin poder ver.

"Es como si me hubiesen hechizado…"— Murmuro él, su voz suave. Y soltó el brazo, pensado en aquellos hermosos ojos azul celeste que parecían no tener tono fijo, a la vez que el recuerdo de otro par de ojos, esta vez color violeta, hizo que el corazón le hiciese vuelo. Y Mac escondió su cara entre sus manos, tratando de encontrar paz detrás de ellos.— "Tiene sentido si tomamos en cuenta de quienes estamos hablando. Después de todo, no son de este mundo, ¿cierto?"

"Mac. No te duermas. ¡Mac! Mírame, muchacho. ¿De quienes hablas?"— Doc se arrodillo a un lado de él, sacudiéndolo. ¿Pues qué rayos estaría pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nunca le contaban algo bien?

Mac no contesto, pues ya se había quedado dormido, soñando con aquellos dos competidores del reino de Hyrule.


	2. La Historia Donde Mac Encontro a Zelda

La Historia Donde Mac Encontró a Zelda

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa, en los campos en donde los torneos tomaban lugar no se encuentra ninguna mansión. No, eso era puro invento de los paparazzi, puesto que lo único que había ahí era una gran, gran arena…

…y a sus faldas, una pequeña aldea.

La pequeña aldea no tenía nombre, y nadie se tomó la molestia en darle una; simplemente era "La Aldea" y era pequeña y acogedora, con todas las necesidades de cada habitante, y estaba amurallada. Una gran muralla separaba a este Edén del resto del mundo, específicamente, de Sumasshu: la gran ciudad capital. ¿De dónde? ¡Qué importa! Simplemente se llegaba, disfrutaba, y salía como si fuese unas vacaciones; sin preguntar y punto.

Era esta gran muralla lo que Mac estaba viendo, tan colosal que le recordaban a los rascacielos de Nueva York. Nunca olvidaría la impresión de tales edificios la primera vez que los vio; esa sensación de ser pequeño a comparación del cielo y todo lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

Sintiéndose mareado, Mac bajo su mirada a hacia las puertas que se iban abriendo, cuales no eran tan colosales y llevaban el emblema que estaba impreso en el sello de la carta que tenía en la bolsa: el círculo partido en cuatro con líneas de fuego.

Al abrirse por completo, cuatro personas los esperaban adentro. Mac jamás había visto cosa más curiosa. Las personas eran de estatura baja, serios, de uniforme gris opaco con el mismo logo del sello tatuado alrededor de sus ojos derechos. Sus caras, a lo que se podía apreciar, eran de piel lisa, sin imperfección alguna, y sus miradas estaban perturbadoramente en un estado lechoso, haciendo que las irises de sus ojos se vieran de un azul pálido, casi como si tuvieran cataratas. Sin perder ni un momento, los cuatro se acercaron para tomar sus maletas. Sus movimientos eran calculados, rígidos.

Uno cogió el tirante de su bolso de gimnasio con tal determinación que a Mac no le quedo de otra que descargárselo del hombro para dejar que el paje se lo llevara. El paje por poco se doblaba por el peso inesperado, gesto que, noto el joven boxeador, parecía casi humano; pero tan pronto como apareció, desvaneció al cargase semejante bolsón por segunda vez en a través de la espalda.

"¡Pero tanta teatralidad! Si solo somos nosotros."— Rio con gracia Jerome, su amigo y entrenador, al cual apodaba amistosamente Doc.

Los sirvientes se miraron el uno al otro, como si no creían lo que les había dicho.

"El _master_ de este lugar nos ha encomendado a ofrecerles los más altos estándares de servicio."— Contesto uno de ellos mecánicamente; al parecer si eran robots después de todo. —"Hemos venido a escotarles hacia su nueva vivienda y darles un recorrido."— Los demás asentaron.

"Pues no se diga más."— Dijo Doc entonces, sobándose las manos. — "¡Muero de hambre!"

"Por aquí."— Menciono otro, y se dispusieron a seguirle. Mac noto entonces el glamour del lugar: con sus jardines, y sus mesas al aire libre, los caminos empedrados, faros con banderines y casas de diseño simple pero que resultaban gratos al ojo.

Al pasar por una de las mesas, una mujer los saludo. Lo hacía de manera tan entusiasta que parecía que la mano y el brazo se le iban a caer de tanto zangoloteo. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de tono pastel (¡como el de un yogurt de fresa!) tan lleno de encajes y listones que la hacían parecer más a una chiquilla que a una mujer de… la verdad, no parecía rebasar de los veintiséis.

Sonreía una sonrisa de comercial, de dientes radiantemente blancos y derechos, mientras se levantaba de su mesa (dejando a un grupo de chicas nada contentas por el cambio de atención tan repentina) y se dirigió hacia ellos. Miro a Mac primero, luego a Doc; extendió la mano y entono. —"Tú debes ser el nuevo competidor."

"¡Peach! ¡Ya déjalo, se ve que tiene cosas que hacer!" Dijo una mujer rubia desde la mesa. Parecía algo molesta.

"No seas así, Sammy. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?"—Empezó a sermonear Peach, pero Mac no oyó el resto puesto a que estaba muy ocupado observando a la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de la tal 'Sammy'.

No; no era la chica del cabello azulado; tampoco la mujer de aura maternal. Era simplemente una muchacha de cabello castaño, sonrisa encantadora, y mirada que parecía penetrar su alma y ver todo lo que en él había. Una mirada sabia, que veía solo la verdad.

Sintió un escalofrío pasarle por la espalda, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo placentero. ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién era este ángel caído del cielo?!

"Te están hablando."

¿Eh?

Rápido, el boxeador volteo a ver a Doc, quien movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Peach. ¡Había olvidado que estaba ahí por completo! — "¡Ah! Perdón, ¿Qué decía?"

Esperaba que Peach le reclamara por ignórala; pero en vez de regañarlo, esta le sonrió. Era de esas sonrisas conocedoras. — "Que deberías hablarle."— Añadió risueña. — "Unas flores también caerían de maravilla."


	3. El Malentendido

II.

El Malentendido

Tomo varios días para que Mac se animara a hablarle a Zelda (puesto a se había desanimado al enterarse que esta era una princesa), pero gracias a la señorita Peach (quien también era princesa, vaya), se puso sus pantaloncillos de niño grande y salió.

Dispuesto a romper el hielo con cierta princesa, Mac se encamino con un ramo de flores (a insistencia de Peach) hacia donde se encontraba Zelda tomando el sol mientras hablaba, al parecer, con alguien quien descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. ¿Quién era, me preguntas? Pues ve tú a saber porque Mac no lo podía distinguir bien. El sol calaba duro.

Paro a cierta distancia, dándose un respiro. Sintió cositas en el estómago; como los que le daban antes de participar en una pelea, pero más bonito.

Sudo frio.

Ahí estaba ella, ¿por qué no se le acercaba?

Trato de discernir quien la acompañaba. No parecía ser ninguna de las chicas con la que estaba la otra vez. Mac se preguntó porque de repente parecía que importaba.

Vio sus flores; todas eran de colores disparejos (pues eran los únicos que había en la florería). Un ramo que se componía de azaleas azuladas, campanillas blancas, y azucenas color carne (¡como el yogurt de durazno!), enroscadas en un papel translucido, rosa. Si se acercaba con esto en la mano, ¿acaso su acompañante se burlaría de él? ¿Qué sentiría Zelda? ¿Y si no le gustaban las flores? ¡¿Qué tal si era alérgica?!

¡No! Mac se cacheteo. ¡Ahora no era el tiempo de andarse con inseguridades!

Fue en ese entonces que, para su suerte, justamente un grupo de niños iba pasando en ese momento. Mac se decidió rápido y les llamo la atención.

"¡Ey, niño! Psst, ven."—Le hizo señas al único niño que volteo a verlo. — "Me harías el favor de darles estas flores a Zelda. Esta allá junto al árbol."

"Claro."— respondió el niño. Vestía una camisa roja, con chor negro, y tenis rojos.

"Gracias."

"¡Ey, Aldeano, te vamos a esperar en la plaza!"— se oyó gritar de uno de los niños mientras Mac lo miraba acercarse más y más hacia su bella princesa.

¡Pero uh oh! ¿Qué es esto?

Mac junto las cejas, confundido. ¡El Aldeano había deliberadamente pasado a Zelda y ahora se encontraba al lado de la persona que descansaba bajo el árbol!

Ahora que el niño había conseguido hacer que la persona saliera de la sombra, se podía ver que era un joven de tez pálida (como su princesa), rubio y con vestimenta de tonos naturales; particularmente, una túnica verde.

Mac empezó a entrar en pánico.

"No. ¡A ese '_Zelda_' no, a la otra Zelda! ¡La del cabello castaño y que es mujer!"—Grito sin realmente gritar. Pero como era de esperase, el niño no lo oyó. Según su mente de puberto, él ya había cumplido con su encargo.

Mac lo miro alejarse, sonriendo campante, a la vez que 'Zelda' (quien no era Zelda) revisaba las flores con cuidado, tal vez buscando una tarjeta. El pobre se veía aún más confundido que el propio Mac.

Se había ruborizado, noto el boxeador, algo fuerte de los cachetes a las puntas de sus puntiagudas orejas. Qué raro, ¿Quizá nunca había recibido flores?

Oyó a Zelda reírse.

Al parecer, a ella le gusto como el rubor se le veía al chico.

Y Mac pensó: ya somos dos.

No sabía cómo le cruzo eso por la mente; no le dio tiempo, porque en ese instante se detuvo.

Y esto, damas y caballeros (si hay alguno que este leyendo esto), fue el primer momento en que Mac vio eso ojos que tanto lo volvían loco. Eran de un azul que no sabía cómo nombrar, solo sabía que le encantaban.

A diferencia del penetrante mirar de Zelda, estos no veían su alma, sino lo absorbían a la del el, llenándolo de un calor placentero.

Otra vez, sintió cositas en el estómago.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, ¡debía salir de allí! Rápido, Mac corrió lejos; lejos hacia su casa. El pobre no sabía porque, solo que sentía ganas que se lo tragara la tierra.

Mientras tanto, junto al árbol, dos jóvenes conversaban sobre el misterioso ocurrido.

"Que hermosas flores, Link."—Decía Zelda, sosteniendo el ramo. —"Me pregunto quién te las habrá mandado."

Viendo como el sujeto raro se iba alejando, Link solo encogió los hombros.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, le ofreció el brazo a su princesa para continuar con su paseo; que al fin y al cabo, con más cosas más extrañas se había topado.


End file.
